


Ancelina The Prize

by LaDeeDa



Series: A to Z [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Concubine, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious consent because of power imbalance, Duelling, F/M, He eats her out, Jealousy, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Princes, Sex Slave, She saves his life, Swordfighting, sex as a reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: When prince Zachariah's younger brother makes an attempt to assault his concubine, Ancelina, and then a threat on the crown prince's life, it leaves Ancelina with a feeling of dread. Unfortunately, her precious prince has no such fears, his little brother is no threat as far as he is concerned. A brat, perhaps, but not dangerous.The brothers duel in the palace courtyard for the entertainment of the nobles and servants alike. The prize for the winning prince? Ancelina. Only one intends to fight fair, though.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A to Z [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ancelina The Prize

The Mesial Palace was Ancelina’s to explore for the day. While her master, the crown prince, was laden with tasks and responsibilities, she was left with the freedom to roam the halls and gossip with the servants while he did not need her services. She danced through the halls on her way to the kitchens, the warm weather nourishing her skin. A soft shuffle of a sound from behind caught her attention, but she did not turn.

Across the stone tiled floor, a tall shadow was creeping towards her, a man whose stride was long and allowed him to easily catch up with her graceful steps. He had not called out to her, so it was not her master, and therefore this man was of no interest to her. As he reached her side, far too close for comfort, she lifted her head to peek at his face.

“What a pretty necklace, I bet that cost a small fortune.”

Somehow she managed to cover her surprise. It was her master’s younger brother, prince Emilianus. Second in line to the throne and the palace’s most notorious aggressor towards any who he viewed as beneath him.

Ancelina’s fingers drifted to the necklace that hung just below her collarbone, a fat emerald hung from a perfectly polished chain. One of the many stunning pieces of jewellery her beloved owner had bestowed upon her.

“I would not know, it was a gift,” Ancelina answered stiffly.

“My brother has expensive taste and generous tendencies.”

Ancelina hesitated as she thought of the most bland response she could give. There was nothing to be gained from displeasing prince Emilianus, he had quite the well-known volatile streak. “My master is incredibly generous, I am very lucky.”

“I will choke you with it while you swallow my cock,” he growled with a twisted grin.

“My master will not forgive you if you touch me,” she snarled, her innocent mask dropping at his audacity to propose her in such a way.

“Your master will have to forgive me when our dear ageing father begs him to, you know how he hates to see his sons at war. A happy kingdom is a peaceful one, isn’t that what he always rambles on about in his speeches?”

“I belong to the crown prince.” And she made damn sure to put extra emphasis on ‘crown’, her master would be king before the decade was over.

“Somehow I think he could just about manage to find himself another whore. Now, healthy males with royal blood on the other hand, we are a bit more of a struggle to come by if, Gods forbid, something were to happen to our darling heir to the throne.” He stood just a little straighter as he spoke, although it did not give him the healthy appearance he claimed. Prince Emilianus’ eyes were always bloodshot, his mouth a lopsided gash on his face and his hair shaved close to his skull. He could not hold a candle to his older brother, Zachariah.

“Is that so?” Ancelina mused angrily. “I thought that stable boy with the lazy eye was just one of your father’s many bastards.”

“A malicious rumour,” he spat. “Commoners love to spread their silly gossip, they have nothing better to do with their worthless lives.” Sometimes it scared Ancelina just a little that this man was but one step down from the throne, that only Prince Zachariah stood in his way.

She shrugged her lack of interest in anything he had to say further and turned to leave. But he had not given up. He grabbed her pale arm with his meaty hand, wrenching her back towards him. She twisted her body back and forth but could not break his hold.

“My master will have his revenge,” she swore with the utmost seriousness. If her master could not protect her, he would certainly wreak havoc on any man, woman or beast who hurt her. She was certain of that, regardless of who the assailant was.

Emilianus scoffed. “Oh, he can have his revenge on any of my harem girls, they’re used to pain.”

Only one option remained. As she scrabbled her slippered feet against the stone floor Ancelina let out a wince-inducing screech. Calling upon anyone with ears to come to her aid. The younger prince backhanded her hard enough across the cheek to knock her to the ground, his hold on her arm releasing as he fled. But the damage had been done, and servants were already bounding down the hall towards her.

“Please, bring my master,” she called and two of the girls darted away obediently.

The others crowded her, aiding her to lift from her sprawl into a graceful seated position on the cold stone floor, poking at her swollen face and reassuring her that they were bringing ice, cloths and sweet tea.

Her prince, Zachariah, burst into view with the exact expression Ancelina had been hoping to greet her: an expertly blended mixture of concern and fury. It was almost enough to mar his incredible good looks. His long legs allowed him to appear over the servants’ heads as he approached. Although he could never blend into a crowd even if he tried with his immaculate onyx skin and hawk-like eyes that let all those near him know he was always in control. Ancelina thanked her lucky stars, and the star gods themselves, every night that she had been fortunate enough to steal his attention and eventually his heart.

“Master!” She called wretchedly, putting a single trembling hand to the thin skin of her chest and blinking to push a single tear down her no-doubt puffy and rosy cheek.

“Ancelina, what happened?”

He shooed back the fluttering servants and lowered himself in front of her.

“Your brother,” she whispered. “He tried to… he wanted me to…” She looked away and pressed her lips and eyes closed tightly.

He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to her ear. “Tell me, little one.”

“He tried to force himself on me, to drag me to his chambers.” She spoke into the light stubble along his jaw that led into the shaved sides of his head, nuzzling as close to him as she could physically manage, “I told him that I belong to you, that you would not allow it, but he said whores were replaceable and princes were not. He said that something awful might happen to you and then they would need him.” Maybe she was tweaking the truth a little but maybe he also needed to know that his brother was a threat.

“And he laid his hand on you?”

“Yes, master.”

“He will not get away with this, I promise you.”

“I trust you, master.”

Her master pulled back and addressed the flustered servants around them. “Follow to my chambers, you will tend her from my bed.” He stood, lifting Ancelina daintily in his arms and parting the small crowd with his presence alone on his way back to his personal quarters. Ancelina lounged in his arms pitifully, basking in the attention and drama of it all.

Oh, how Ancelina hoped the servant girls would gossip, that those snide harem girls would hear of the crown prince openly admitting he allows his whore to lay in his personal bed. His one and only whore. The crown prince’s favourite.

It was not until her face had been thoroughly iced and she had taken a long nap in Zachariah’s enormous bed that prince Emilianus was summoned to the crown prince’s quarters. Ancelina had re-dressed in a lighter gown, shimmering in salmon pink as she sat neatly on one of the many chaise longues spread about her master’s living area. It was luxuriously decorated with drapery and carefully carved side tables. Prince Zachariah did not have a great interest in the furnishings but Ancelina adored being surrounded by grandeur.

Prince Emilianus entered with an entourage of Zachariah’s guards chastising him for entering without having his presence announced. They were placed strategically along the corridor outside the crown prince’s quarters to keep away intruders and announce visitors. Clearly Emilianus saw himself as neither. Zachariah dismissed the guards with an apologetic smile and short words of thanks. Emilianus had no such concern for his own bad behaviour, seating himself wide-legged across from Ancelina. She refused to look him in the face, keeping her eyes trained on her master.

Prince Zachariah spoke straight to heart of the matter. “Brother, do you have anything you would like to say to Ancelina?”

“I do,” said prince Emilianus.

“Please speak.”

“One day Zachariah will not be around the corner. One day I will have you chained to the floor of my harem. One day I will split you in two on my enormous-”

“Enough!” Zachariah snapped.

Emilianus leapt to his feet. “You have fallen too deep, brother,” he warned. “She has bewitched you and I swear it will be your downfall.”

“This is not a trial of emotions. She belongs to me and you attempted to take her, that is theft.”

“You will not lend her to me, that is selfish.”

“You should know by now that it is not wise for us to share our playthings.”

“Then allow me a chance to win her.”

Prince Zachariah’s head jerked back a little without his intent. Once he had schooled his expression again, he said, “I beg your pardon?”

“If you can best me at a game of my choosing you may have all my harem girls, if I win, she is mine.”

Zachariah slid a hand through the tight coils that sat atop his head in exasperation. “I do not have need for your harem girls.”

“You could not find a use for a group of beautiful women whose daily mission is simply to please you?”

“No, thank you,” said Zachariah.

But prince Emilianus, like the dog he is, would not release the bone he felt he had his jaw locked around. He insisted, “then there must be something else you desire, anything at all.”

“I wish that you would cease your harassment of my concubine,” Zachariah sighed with a frustrated pinch of his brows.

“Your wish is my command, brother.”

“You know damn well I was speaking in jest.”

“I do but I also know that you are a man of honour and you won’t back down from my challenge, and so I put forth that we have a duel in the central courtyard, my lovely ladies may watch as I knock you to your royal backside!”

Prince Zachariah allowed a half-grin to twist its way onto his handsome face. Ancelina wished she had the authority to tell him not to fall for his brother’s childish games. But she was the concubine, so she continued to rest prettily beside him.

“They may, but it is far more likely they shall witness your humiliating defeat,” said Zachariah. “Perhaps it will be a blessing to you to have them there - they can wipe your tears with their delicate handkerchiefs when you concede.”

Emilianus laughed heartily and threw himself up from his seat, vacating the room without fanfare or even a wave of his hand.

Once she was certain the younger prince was out of earshot, Ancelina began her counter-attack.

“Your highness, I do not mean to speak out of turn,” she said carefully.

Zachariah turned to her with a weary smile. “And yet you will, regardless of what I have to say in the matter.”

Ancelina did not hesitate. “Your brother’s words of your demise frightened me far worse than his hand.”

“Brothers squabble, it is perfectly rational, my dear,” he responded gently.

“If he were to slip and kill you in your duel, how do you fare his chances of claiming a misstep or a faulty blade or the light reflected off a noblewoman’s brooch momentarily blinding him-”

Her prince grabbed her face between his large hands. “Ancelina,” he chuckled. He gave her cheeks a firm squeeze. “You must calm yourself, you will make yourself ill with worry if you do not.”

“I will be ill with grief if any harm were to befall you.”

“I beg that you do not fret. I am a highly capable swordsman - tutored by the finest duelists our great kingdom has to offer since I was a boy.” It was not often that her prince showed his pride, although he had great reason to. She did not mean to prod at his ego, but she did not take his brother’s words lightly.

“Please, your highness-”

“I will not let him have you, my sweet.”

“I do not fear for myself, master,” she whispered incredulously.

“You do not fear my brother?” He asked with raised brows. She did fear him truly, but only when her prince was not present.

“If I should no longer belong to you I would fear nothing for I would have nothing to lose,” se announced as bravely as she could. “If he bests you, wounds you or gods forbid kills you, I will cut his throat in his sleep.”

“And then where does that leave Elatior?”

“It will be of no concern to me, I will be dead.”

Zachariah shook his head with an expression of amusement but they did not speak on the matter again. The duel was scheduled for two days’ time.

The day of the duel, the tiled ground of the courtyard cleared as the princes approached from opposite sides. Zachariah had Ancelina at his elbow, head lowered modestly and delicate hands clasped at the waist. His personal guards flanked him, dressed in full armour and matching stern expressions. Ancelina did not interact with them often, but she knew they were fiercely loyal to their crown prince. She had no doubt they had the same concerns as she, that this was no duel for sport.

The chattering crowd of nobles, servants and harem girls squeezed themselves up into the raised seating areas either side of the courtyard to spectate. The crowd had been building in number all morning, according to the guards that patrolled the entrance to the courtyard.

Prince Emilianus was accompanied by his two favourite goons and a handful of harem girls that glued themselves to his body until he reached the centre of the area. He shooed them away cockily and they skipped to the balconies to watch the duel from a safe distance.

Zachariah took Ancelina’s hands in his own and lowered his head to press the softest kiss to her pale skin. When he straightened, she bowed low, her hands still held in his. It was important to show her master the greatest of respect in front of others. She was no fool, she had the luxuries she did because she never acted too self-important in public. They knew he adored her, and she knew he would do anything for her. There was no need for her to make a show of being the crown prince’s favourite, it was poor taste and she doubted he would appreciate it. It was all a balance of holding his favour, playing demure and avoiding dramatics unless it benefited her standing. This duel was certainly not adhering to the third item on her list, though. It had the onlookers in a flurry, bubbling with excitement from the raised balconies.

From the moment the handkerchief was dropped, Ancelina had eyes only for Emilianus. She would bet every jewel and trinket she owned that he intended to cheat or fight dirty in some way. And she would be the one to notice if he did.

The brothers were quick to begin, accustomed to duelling each other from the moment swords were first placed into their hands as boys. Both were talented and capable, jabbing, parrying, slicing, ducking and diving. Prince Zachariah looked to be enjoying himself immensely, although a glint of fire danced in his obsidian eyes. The crowd was satisfied with the duel thus far, lots of action and no bloodshed from either of the kingdom’s heirs.

A flash of a strange item sliding out from prince Emilianus’ sleeve drew Ancelina’s eye, a small drawstring pouch fell into his palm in time with his bouncing steps. As he raised the pouch, while still jabbing and swinging his sword in his other hand, Ancelina’s stomach curdled. He was going to throw whatever was lying in that bag into the crown prince’s face. Was it poison for him to inhale? Fragments to damage his eyes? She dove to the ground, snatching up a sharp stone and spinning on her back foot to fling it at his hand as it approached her prince’s face.

It caught. With pained grunt, Prince Emilianus leapt back and released the pouch which dropped to the ground, exploding with a fine silver powder that coated Prince Zachariah’s boots. Every spectator fell silent, not a breath could be heard. Emilianus growled, throwing his sword to the tiled floor and stalking towards her. Ancelina stood straight, her stance defiant.

“How dare you intervene in a duel of princes!” Prince Emilianus roared.

“Brother,” Zachariah called from the same place he had been when the pouch fell. His volume was even, as though calling to a friend across the feast hall.

“Do you have such little faith in your precious prince that you felt the need to fight for him? That is a dishonour to him.”

“Brother,” Zachariah repeated, louder this time.

Ancelina seethed, “you dishonour him by cheating!”

The crowd gasped, scandalised at the accusation.

As Emilianus reached touching distance of her, Ancelina stood firm, she would not flinch from a treasonous brute. Before he could lay a hand on her, a familiar one appeared at his shoulder, squeezing him hard enough to draw a rough grunt of surprise of him. Emilianus paused and all eyes fell on Zachariah, standing behind his younger brother, holding him in his iron grip.

Zachariah stretched a tight smile onto his face as he turned to one of the men from his guard. “Rhode, my good man, please return as much of this powder into the pouch as you can and bring it to my quarters. Mind not to let it touch your skin.”

“Yes, your highness,” Rhode answered. He began to scoop the silver powder with his gloved hands.

Prince Zachariah turned back to prince Emilianus and the smile slid into gritted teeth and hard eyes.

“Brother,” Emilianus chuckled without humour, as if the whole situation were laughably ridiculous. “You can not truly think I was aware of that small bag stuck in my clothing, do you?”

“I think this is something we should discuss in private,” Prince Zachariah answered quietly. “Ancelina, you will return to your quarters at once.”

“Yes, your highness,” Ancelina answered obediently. She bowed low once again and allowed herself to be led away by a pair of servants that appeared in the entrance to the courtyard.

Once she reached her private suite, a small collection of rooms attached to the crown prince’s quarters, she brushed off the women accompanying her politely but firmly. She then hesitated outside the two sets of doors, one for her quarters and one for her prince’s, before deciding to wait in her own bedchamber rather than his, even if this was not where she regularly slept. She rarely used her private quarters and even kept her trunk of her most precious jewels and clothes in the prince’s quarters. However, she had not been able to gauge Prince Zachariah’s tone when he dismissed her. Awaiting him in her own quarters would appear more humble, just in case he was displeased with her actions at the duel.

She stripped her heavily layered dress, a beautifully embroidered garment of forest green cloth, and removed her undergarments as well. Skipping about her silk and lace decorated bed chamber, she slowly pulled on a plain nightdress. The image of humility was the goal. He could not stay irritated with her if she showed herself to be an apologetic, simple and sweet young woman. Once re-dressed, she laid herself upon her personal bed and pulled out a book to flick through while she awaited her prince’s arrival.

The sound of double doors clacking open drew her ears in the otherwise silent room. Someone was entering the crown prince’s chambers. The only person who would enter without knocking was Zachariah himself. Ancelina tossed away the dull story, primped her hair and settled into her pillows daintily, awaiting his realisation that she was not in his bed.

Ancelina jumped on the spot when her own chambers’ door opened without warning. She lifted her upper body from the bed and gasped softly.

“Your highness,” she said, scrambling from her bedding to present herself to him.

Zachariah strode in, his leather duelling armour had been removed and he was dressed in comfortable clothing that hung from his muscled frame.

“Do not rise, little one,” he ordered.

Ancelina dropped her backside back onto her feet, balancing on her knees at the edge of the bed. He shut the door behind him and approached slowly.

Ancelina dropped her chin to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. “I am incredibly sorry, master.”

“Sorry?” He repeated.

“I do not expect you to accept my apology but I need you to know how awful I feel and that I will do anything to earn your trust again.”

“My darling pet,” he said on a tired exhale. “You have nothing to apologise for.”

Ancelina raised her face tentatively, blinking her large, round eyes at her master.

“You are not infuriated at my behaviour?”

“You warned me that my brother had ulterior motives, that he was dangerous.” He took a seat beside her and took one of her little hands in his, toying with it as he continued. “I dismissed you. I suppose I could not see through the child- the brat- that he remains to be in my mind. He is a man now, a man who would very happily take my place.”

She whispered, “I am sorry, master. I can not imagine how much this must have hurt you.”

“That powder would have hurt me a lot more.”

“What was it?” She asked, incredibly curious at what exactly she had gotten in the way of.

“A non-lethal poison,” Zachariah said gravely.

“Non-lethal? Why bother with a non-lethal attack when he was taking such a risk to poison you in front of all those spectators?”

“If it had entered any of my orifices I would have been crippled with a debilitating sickness.”

“A sick prince can not rule,” Ancelina summarised in a nauseated tone.

“And I am certain that Emilianus would generously offer to take my place without hesitation.”

“I am glad you are safe and well, but what will happen in the future?”

“Emilianus will be sent away to be mentored by my uncle Viridian.”

Prince Viridian, the king’s brother, held the royal base in the northern region of Elatior. A region known for rain, mud, and castle that has never seen the sun. “Rose Blood Castle?” She guessed. She had heard it got its name from the red brick it was built with combined with the excessive rain of the region causing a ‘bleeding’ illusion.

“Yes, we shall see how my little brother enjoys torrential rain.”

Ancelina allowed herself a mild smile as she imagined it. “That will be a relief for many of the servants, I expect,” she said.

A short laugh huffed out of him. “But enough of my brother,” he said suddenly.

Ancelina blinked up innocently, curious as to where Zachariah was leading the conversation.

“You protected me, my precious Ancelina, and although I do not have the power to bestow a medal of valour upon you, I feel you still deserve a reward.” Ancelina laughed at the mention of a medal but brought her forehead up to brush his, excited to receive her reward. She hoped it would be a an item as sparkly as a medal, hopefully gold.

A sudden shove knocked her back to the bed, flat on her back. She puffed out another laugh but did not push herself back up, this was where her master wanted her. His thick fingers fluttered along the frilled hem of her otherwise plain white nightdress, sending tickling sensations along her milky skin. He said nothing but continued to run his fingers over her teasingly. She wiggled her feet when the slow movements and silence of the room became too tense for her and he chuckled in response, pinching the soft skin of her ankle. Before she could kick her feet out again playfully, his mouth was suctioning its way up from her knee. A tiny whimper slipped from her mouth at the warmth and pleasurable pull on her skin. Teeth brushed the delicate inner section of her thigh and she shivered.

When he lifted her dress and faced her bare cunt, a low, grumbling laugh reached her ears and she smiled in response.

“First you save my life, now you save me time, pet.”

“All I do, I do for you, master,” she sang sweetly.

With a wet sound, his mouth spread over her. Ancelina sucked in a soft breath and allowed her eyelids to slide closed, seeping into the pleasure. His thick, slick tongue flicked along her inner lips in small movements, opening her gently. The hot, satisfying pulses spreading through her drew her thighs together either side of his head. A firm pair of hands sunk into them and pushed them back open.

“Master,” she whispered wretchedly.

His tongue writhed deeper into her and her hands curled into his thick coily hair reflexively, pulling at him and encouraging him as best she could. The chuckle that left him rippled over her and sent a shiver through her legs. Sweet, delectable shivers. He could work her body into a frenzy with one muscle alone, his tongue swiping through her juices, jabbing at her like swordplay.

“Please…” She gasped harshly, her body jerking. “Please, master.” She twisted her ankles over his broad shoulders. He growled into her. “I am… I- I am-” She was on the tipping point, hanging over the edge. The tongue inside of her had taken her too far to communicate that coherently. He knew, though, she was certain no one would ever know her body like this man did. The tips of his fingers sunk into her thighs firmly and he shifted his lips to suck on her clit alone. She screeched as loudly as she had when Emilianus had put his hands on her. A crack of energy surged through her body, sending her limbs into spasm and her eyes to roll back, tears slipping down the side of her face. Her hips were twisting and feral cries falling from her mouth.

Once her soul was released from the grip of his lavish affections, she flopped to the crisp bedding, panting. Her lashes clinging together from the tears that had escaped her mid-orgasm.

Prince Zachariah lifted himself, first to lean on his palms, and then fully cocooning her beneath his wide body. Watching him with half-lidded eyes, Ancelina swiped her pointed pink tongue over her lips hungrily. The taut muscles layered over his abdomen were flexing as he crawled over her and if she were not drained from climax she would have dove in to take a bite of his perfect dark flesh.

“Thank you, your highness,” she mumbled. She was always genuinely grateful for every ounce of pleasure he bestowed upon her.

“You deserve all the pleasure I can give you, Ancelina.”

Her true name on his tongue was the greatest reward. Although the stunning sapphire ring he presented her with the next day came a close second. The orgasm third. The temporary banishment of prince Emilianus was ranked fourth, but that did not diminish the wonderful effect it had on the servants and their morale. That boost in working-class mood in itself was her fifth and final prize to come out of the brothers’ duel.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ancelina and Zachariah one-shots are set in the fantasy realm of Elatior. My story 'Hearts of Gold and Blades of Steel' also takes place in this kingdom! Please check it out for more of this world and cameos from the prince and his pet in later chapters :)


End file.
